Just A Small Town Girl
by greysxx
Summary: Arizona Robbins is a small town gal from the mountains of West Virginia. She meets a beautiful Latina via the internet. Arizona is interested and wants to change her life for Callie, will Callie want the same? Will they fall in love? Or will one of them get their heart broken?
1. Chapter One: Flashback

15 years ago today, Facebook just keeps reminding how old I am. My thought process can't exceed any farther after I see her name.

 _April 1st, 2001_

 _You became friends with Calliope Torres._

"Calliope…" I repeat over and over in my head. Oh, how long has it been since I thought of first girl to ever steal and crumble my heart. Again my thought process is cut off as a tiny body thrashes themself right into my legs almost knocking me over, "Mommy!" Addy says, as she squeezes my legs.

Kneeling, I become eye level with my mini me. "Hey baby, how was pre-school?" Addy throws her arms around my neck as she jumps around yelling, "I love school, and my friends, and my teacher, and even the principals even though they supposed to be mean" I laugh at her antics. "Well, mommy will remember this moment when your older" I tell her as I laugh. "You silly, mommy." She tells me. "Where's daddy?" I start to wonder where my husband must be. "You didn't run away from him again, just to find me did you?" I ask Addy while giving her the pointed glare. "Sorry, Mommy. I just missed you." "I know, pumpkin but you must tell daddy where you are going, he probably thinks someone came and stole you!" I tell her as I pull out my phone sending a message to Luke letting him know our daughter is safe with me, and I immediately get a reply "Oh, thank God. I should've known, I've been looking all over my ward for her."

*ping*

*ping*

My phone dings again to alert me of a new notification. My message bubble expands as I read my new Facebook message.

" _Arizona Robbins,_

 _Damn I can't believe it was 15 years ago, that I first laid eyes on you. You are as beautiful and as sexy as ever, How are you? I see you're married. No surprise there, you always were such traditional saint mary. Anyways, I just wanted to say, I'm glad you look so successful and happy, you deserve every bit of it. Now you know exactly why I never let you settle for me. You still have the most beautiful eyes. Oh, and Arizona, I always knew you would make extraordinary looking children. And regardless, of my jealousy your husband is quite handsome, too. I think of you, often and miss you even more._

 _All my love,_

 _Your Callie Cat._

 _P.S. I bet you would still look amazing in my leather jacket. xoxo."_

I can't explain the ache in my stomach, after reading this. I always did have such a soft spot for Calliope. My mind starts to take me back to where it all started…

 ** _15 years ago…_**

Lying in bed, on a Saturday night, I continuously scrolled through my twitter feed. Reading every tweet, when my eyes landed on a picture of the most beautiful girl. She was tanned and had jet black hair, pinned up top of her head, and she sat criss-crossed on a bed. She was wearing one of those incredibly sexy shirts, that hung off her right shoulder and leggings that clinged to her thighs and calf muscles. She just looked so natural and at ease.

It was like an instant attraction, I wanted to talk to her, right off the bat. I started scrolling through her tweets, reading them, learning about her. And as nervous as I was without even knowing this beautiful creature, I knew I had to talk to her. Something about her, struck my heart like a lighting bolt. And so thats what I did, I messaged her.

"Hey."

"Hi."

You're beautiful." Shit Arizona, why would you send that, oh gosh.

"Im sorry, I shouldn't have said that.." Here goes my word vomit.

"You're cheesy ;)" She replied with a wink face.

My cheeks reddened, even though I was alone in my bedroom.

"Lets get to know each other." She messaged me again.

And again. "What is your name, since you just have an A on your profile."

"Arizona, like the battleship not the state. What's your's?

"Well Arizona, like a battleship, I'm Callie or Calliope, I guess. Lol"

"You guess? Do you not know your name or..haha"

"Very funny, Battleship. Of course, I know my name. But I only let important people call me Calliope."

"Well, I'm pretty important, Calliope!"

She replied with, "Where are you from, Battleship?"

"Born and raised in Beckley, West Virginia. Just a small town girl myself. Lol. What about you?"

"Oh so far from you, Isla Verde, Puerto Rico."

"Should of known. Latinas are always the hottest!" Getting brave there, Arizona.

"Such a sweet talker."

"Too bad, I'm serious."

"Send me a picture of you." She replied.

Dammit, I looked like shit! Texting me little sister I said "Come to my room now!"

Moments later Riley burst though my bedroom door. Even though she was my little sister, she was also my best friend, and the only person in the world I felt like I could trust. Riley and I had been through so much in our short lives, and I could always count on her.

"Take a picture with me!" I said to her. I didn't want the focus to all be on me, what if she didn't think I was cute? Snapping the picture of us with matching smiles I sent the picture direct to Calliope. Making sure I told her i was the one on the right.

"Your cheeks are so cute, I just want to squeeze them!" she said. Not the response I was looking for but at least I got an answer.

"Well, thank you" I replied starting to blush.

"What are you doing?" Riley asked me.

"Oh, nothing just talking to someone from twitter."

"Ooooh, a boy?" She said giggling.

I had never spoke about my attraction to some girls, even though most people thought it. It wasn't like I daydreamed about girls constantly, honestly I'm pretty sure I'm different than every one of my friends. They are all having sex and getting boyfriends and I hate people, I don't have much of a sexual attraction to anyone. Like I just don't have much of an interest in being with anyone, I mean what is the point, everyone leaves?

"Not a boy, just a friend."

"What your girlfriend on there! That you stalk!" She replied laughing.

"NO! I don't stalk her, I mean i noticed her before. I just like her okay."

"Im just kidding Z! Don't get all serious on me." Riley told me with an apologetic look.

I knew she was joking, I'm just so tired of being different from her and Nelly. Nelly; my oldest sister, was always so beautiful and skinny, as well as Riley. I had struggled with weight my entire life. Not that I was huge, I was just bigger than normal girls my age. I wasn't as girly and I had never fit in like Nelly and Riley had, and still don't.

*ping*

*ping*

My phone chirped alerted me of my new notifications.

Callie: "Where'd you go?"

"I'm still here, just chatting with my little sister, Riley."

"Nice, how old are you, battleship?

"I'm 16, you?"

"14"

"Just a youngin!"

"If you say so.."

"I know so. So, Miss. Latina, do you ever think you will visit the states?"

"I would love to, I cannot wait to live in New York City."

"City girl, huh?"

"I guess you could say that, Miss. West Virginia… haha"

"How funny are you, Calliope?"

The talking and flirting continued until I only had about two hours to sleep before church. As I told Calliope goodnight, I hoped we would talk again.

 _What I didn't know was that she would take my heart and run with it.._


	2. Chapter Two: Realization

**A/N: I wrote this chapter quickly tonight on my cell phone, so could possibly be shitty. Let me know what you're thinking!**

 _Present.._

Laying in bed that night with my husband. I wanted to talk to him about what happened today with Calliope. "Luke" I spoke softy.

"Yeah, Hun?" He said glancing up from the book he was buried in.

"You won't believe who messaged me today."

"Who's that?"

"Callie."

Immediately placing the book in his lap. "Seriously?" He asked a little shocked.

"Yeah, we became friends on Facebook all those years ago today."

"Wow. Well how do you feel? What'd she have to say? I know we never talk about, Arizona but I know how you feel and or felt about her. While I'm not worried that your leaving, I am concerned about your state of mind and of course your feelings, Hunny."

"I feel.. well honestly I don't know. I always thought things would be different between her and I. Even though I've moved on, sometimes it still hurts. Today, after reading her message, I was just angry for a minute because she said something like now I know why I wouldn't let you settle for me, and that just pisses me off because no matter what, that should of been my decision. You know I don't regret you or our family, but sometimes I remember that our entire relationship was her making decisions for me. I don't regret it because I loved her, very much. But, well like I said I don't even know."

"I understand. Maybe you should reach out to her now that you are both mature. Maybe she can help you get that closure. Think about it."

"I will think about it. Right now, I'm gonna sleep though. Thank you for listening. This is why I love you." Arizona says, leaning over and kissing her husband goodnight.

"I love you too, Zona."

 _All them years ago.._

Day after day, Calliope and I continued talking. She filled the void in my life, I didn't understand weather it was because I liked her or because she was a woman.

I was constantly checking my phone, and getting in trouble by my teachers and my father for not paying attention. Simply because I was rereading our messages or replying to what she had just sent me.

One particular night, after talking with Calliope as much as I could that day I fell asleep with mind on just that, her.

 _Rolling over, in bed I wrapped my arm around the warm body next to me. "Mhmm, Calliope." I said sleepily._

Suddenly I jolted awake. As I tried to remember my dream. That's the only part I could remember. As I tried going back to sleep I laid there, trying to figure out what all of this meant for me.

My whole life growing up, everyone told me that liking the same sex was a sin and made you awful. But I knew I was a good person with a good heart, and I didn't understand why I couldn't keep my faith and like Calliope?

Tears rolled down my cheeks, as I prayed that I could talk to my mom. See her. Hug her. She is the only person who understands me. She always knew what to say. I still refused to believe that she was gone, dead.

One day, life was great and my mom was healthy vibrant and so alive and the next I was helping plan her funeral with my siblings and grandmother. That's was over two years ago now.

Sometimes that's how life works though, you are traveling along a lightened road and out of no where, a bus comes along and strikes you. Everything changes. That's how my life feels right now. That's how my mothers death has felt to me. Like a bus ran over top of me repeatedly, beating me to nothing but a lifeless, soulless body.

I feel like I'm drowning and no matter what, I cannot keep myself from sinking. Calliope though, she was becoming the air I needed. I know I sound crazy, but I want this girl. I want to meet her, make her mine and cherish her forever. With that realization, I was terrified out of my mind but I knew I wanted to be who I was, and I was ready to find that person.

 _Little did I know that she would(nt) be my forever.._


	3. Chapter Three: Being A Pussy

_8 days ago.._

I know you have to go to bed soon but would you like to skype with me tonight? - Callie

Please..? - Callie

 _7 days ago.._

Did you fall asleep last night? I hope you have a great day, Battleship! :) -Callie

Hey, I haven't heard from you. Is everything alright? -Callie

 _6 days ago.._

Please message me, when you get this I'm getting a little worried! -Callie

 _3 days ago.._

Battleship.. -Callie

 _Yesterday.._

I know I haven't heart from you, but I was hoping I would, since it's the weekend. Maybe we can finally skype? I hope everything is alright. Message me, I'm worried for you, Arizona. -Callie

 _Today..._

 **Avoidance.** Gosh, you're pathetic, Z! Just answer her. Arizona thought to herself.

I guess I didn't have one particular reason why I was ignoring, Callie. After realizing how much I liked her, it was physically breaking my heart and spirit to keep from answering her.

One reason I haven't answered was the obvious. Callie was obviously sex on legs, but I was just Arizona. What if she didn't like me anymore after we skyped? My insecurities over took my mind.

Another reason was because when I realized something or something major happens, I tend to shut down for a few days and process everything in my head. Quietness overtook me soul, and I literally would spend all day in a daze. Thinking. Thinking. And overthinking.

Most importantly, I missed my mom. I hadn't told Callie a lot about my mother yet. It was very hard to open up, and let someone know that you lost the person you loved the most. My mom was everything to me. She was my light, in this dark world. The adjustment I faced still after two years, shook my soul to its core. Sometimes, I truly wondered if I would ever recover.

Since realizing that I was gay, or bisexual, I wasn't sure yet because I still liked to look at boys. All I wanted was my mom. She would tell me, it's okay. She would encourage me to be myself. Instead though, I was stuck in this house with my father who was lost in the bottomless pit of the bottle.

I love my father, don't get me wrong. Our relationship had never been one for the books. I was a lot like my mom and at times I felt that he punished me for that. Before she died, I rarely seen my dad and even when he wanted us kids to come over, I would eventually break down and ask my mom to come and get me.

My dad has always been a solid man. Head strong. Stubborn. That's exactly why we constantly clashed. He was unable to admit when he was wrong and would constantly push me until I flew off the handle. His wife Kathy, was seeing a totally different side of him since my mothers death. I felt heartbroken for her. My dad was rarely home, and when he was it was only to sleep off the alcohol or push everyone's buttons. It was rare that I would see the man he used to be, even if it was just for a single moment in a conversation with him. Everything has changed.

I constantly wondered, will Callie even like me when she finds out what a dysfunctional life I come from? I wanted to talk to her and explain but now after eight days, what was I to say?

Just then my sister Riley came into my bedroom, flopping down next to me.

"Sup, Z?" She says.

"Hey, riles. Dad home yet?"

"Yeah, he and Kathy are eating something upstairs."

"Nice of them to fix us something, I ate pizza rolls again."

"I miss moms cooking!"

"Me too, Riles! Me too." I replied sadness overcoming my voice.

"Hey, Z.. You think momma is looking down on us from heaven? Or do you believe in that stuff? I want to, Z. I just don't understand. I know I'm young and you and Nelly got more time with momma. But I love her just as much."

"I don't understand either, Riley! But you know momma, would she miss watching her babies grow up? I mean come on, this was her dream. Momma is running streets of gold, and causing Jesus to get gray hair with Aunt Tina up there. Believe me. Momma is watching"

"I love you, Z! Momma would beat our back ends for dwelling on this."

"I love you, too Riles! She would." I paused and laughed. "But she would understand, even after 15 years of her granny being gone she still remembered and missed her."

"You're right. You're always right, Z!"

"Glad you learned that now!" I laughed, Riles cracked up too.

"Shut the hell up, Z. Anyways, how are you and your girl thing?" Riley asked, snickering.

She has never actually asked if I was gay or questioned me. Riley knew I would explain when I was ready and I appreciated that.

"I've been avoiding her! What am I gonna do?" I said burying myself under a pillow.

"You gonna be a woman, and answer that poor girl. She half way across the world, worried about your stupid ass!"

"Wow, thank you sister!" I said laughing.

"Look this is my only advice, Z! Stop acting like, Z. I know you get all emotional and bottled up, but for whatever reason that you're scared, stop it. I don't care who the person is, I don't care if it's Sara Ramirez herself, if she don't like you, for you. Then forget her. Now you hear me." Riley tells me how it is when I need it most. "Now you get your dirt eating ass up, and answer that poor girl before I answer her for you, and tell her that you're just being a pussy!"

"Damn Riles! You know how to make me feel special!" I laugh, again.

"If I ain't gonna put you in your place, than no one will! We ain't having this conversation again either, cause next time my boot is gonna go up your tush, for acting as stubborn as your father!"

"I hate you, Riley Marie!"

"No, you do not. You love me and would lost without me. I'm going upstairs to my own room, good luck sista."

"Thanks! Love you, homie." I tell her and then we fist bump, something we've done for years now.

"Love you, too Pussy!" She says laughing her ass off as she leaves my room.

"Ughhhhh" I scream into my pillow.

Grabbing my phone, I scroll through Facebook, Instragram, and finally Twitter. I instantly type in Calliope's url and check out her recent tweets.

It's so odd how the universe allows you to connect so well with someone, because right then I receive a message notification.

"Please answer me if you can.. " -Callie

"Hey Callie, I'm sorry I hadn't been on social media much. I've been so busy with school, and chores around the house. I'm really sorry." I reply. Lies, lies and more lies. You're pathetic, Arizona.

"I'm so glad you're okay! Sorry you're week was so busy. What are you doing?"

"Just laying in bed, what about you?"

"Just finished homework. You better not stop replying when I ask you this.. Would you like to skype?"

Well she can see right through me. Damn. "What if you don't like me after you see me?" I send the message quickly before chickening out.

"Let's just say I wouldn't find you attractive, do you really think I'd stop being your friend. Come on, battleship."

"Okay, let's skype."

"YES! Just add me and call when you're ready. calliecat87"

"See you soon.." I reply before freaking out. Oh gosh, my hair. My clothes. What if she thinks my room is weird. I throw my beanie on my head and log onto my computer. It's now or never.

 _*ring*_

It's like time stops while this skype call rings.

 _*ring*_

Then suddenly I seen a blurry image of the tan beauty that has overtook my mind.

"Hello there." I say.

"Hi." She replies, her voice is husky, sexy and her accent.. don't get me started.

"You really are beautiful, Callie." I blush, but the clearer the picture gets the faster my heart beats.

"Why were you so worried? Your are, too."

"Thank you"

"You're welcome. I didn't expect your accent to be so strong. I've also never heard a country accent in person though, just videos and things" She says.

"It's the country twang" I laugh and she gives me a huge smile.

"You're skin too, you need a tan" She laughs. "But then at the same time, it's so milky and sexy" She says. I blush. "Seriously, your neck is so long and I don't know, hot.."

"I.. I don't know what to say. Besides the fact that I'm so nervous and thank you"

"You don't need to be nervous, Arizona."

"Yeah but I'm just Arizona."

"My point exactly" She's smiles.

"Thank you, Callie."

"So how was your week?" I ask.

"Tsk, tsk. Wouldn't you like to know Miss. Avoidance?"

"I'm really am sorry for this week, Callie."

"I'm just pulling your chain! I had a good week, missed hearing from you though. Don't apologize again, I'm just saying."

"I miss talking to you, too."

"Why are you at home on a Saturday night?" She asks.

"What else would I do?"

"I mean you're sixteen, go to a party."

"I go, sometimes" I say. **Lie.** "It's really not my scene."

"That's what I'm usually doing on a Saturday night, but I promised my mom a while ago that I would have dinner with her and my grandmother that's in from Colombia."

"Well that's nice. Do you enjoy your time with her?" I say, leaving the party subject, I don't want her to know how much of a loner I am.

"I did."

"I'm glad."

The conversation goes on for, four hours, we talked a lot and I realized even more so that I could really love this girl. Her smile took my breath away.

"Goodnight, Arizona." She whispered, laying on her side in bed.

"Goodnight, beautiful." I say, ending the call.

Damn, I think. I'm totally screwed!

I grab my phone before shutting off my bedroom lights, texting Riley.

"I talked to her, thank you sis."

"Good job, pussy."

I lay in bed and laugh. What would I do with Riley?

"Love you, homie." I text and send the fist emoji.

That night while I fell asleep I thought of my conversation with Callie.

 _Mostly I thought about her smile..._

 _ **A/N: Really enjoying writing this. Please, please review and tell me what you think. Also, Riley is almost the same age as Callie, something Arizona will struggle with. Hope you are loving it as much as I am. This story is based on something that occurred in my life, so it's very easy to write and connect. Thank you all for reading and reviewing. :)**_


End file.
